Une nouvelle inattendue
by Bella286
Summary: Suite possible de "Joyeux Noël Bella". Une nouvelle des plus inattendues va venir bouleverser la vie de nos deux amoureux. Comment vont-ils réagir, et affronter une telle épreuve? J'ai du mal avec les résumés,dsl. xxx


_**Bonjour à tous! Voici mon nouveau OS, la suite logique de Joyeux Noël Bella, mais qui peut très bien être lu et comprit seul sans problème. C'est assez long, je m'en excuse, mais je n'aurais pas pu en faire deux chapitres, d'une car ca n'aurait plus été un os, lol, et de deux car vous verrez, il n'y as pas vraiment d'intrigue. Cet os ne sera pas le plus intéréssant, j'ai tenu à garder les éléments clés de la saga, je les ai juste tourné différemment. Les prochains os seront plus dans le style de Joyeux Noël Bella, c'est promis. Wali walou, je vous laisse le découvrir par moi même, et je vous préviens dès maintenant, la fin sera aussi frustrante que ne l'a été celle de JNB.. lol Enjoy! xxx**_

_*** Une nouvelle inattendue… ***_

Je me réveillai lentement, mes paupières lourdes et mon corps endoloris. Je ne bougeai pas, trop épuisée pour amorcer le moindre mouvement. Mes souvenirs des heures - ou peut-être des jours - passés étaient assez flous. Je n'avais pas d'images précises, plutôt des sensations, un bien-être naturel, un bonheur infini. J'étais bien, j'étais heureuse, et j'avais chaud. J'étais dans mon lit, à demie nue, et je me sentais incroyablement bien. Les draps de soie glissaient sur ma peau telle une caresse effleurée, et j'en eus des frissons. Quelle douce sensation. Un sourire fendit mes lèvres, c'était tellement agréable. Allongée sur le ventre, mon visage sur le côté, vers ce qui devrait être l'armoire, chez Charlie. J'ouvris les yeux, m'attendant à croiser mon reflet dans le miroir, mais je ne vis qu'une couleur, un rose pale, très différent de l'orange de ma chambre chez Charlie. Alors, je me rappelai ; la journée de Noël à Port Angeles, les surprises d'Edward, l'appel d'Alice, le cadeau de mariage de Carlisle et Esmée, et tant d'autres choses dont le souvenir seul brûlait mes joues. Edward m'avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux de Noël ; il m'avait embrassé et fait l'amour avec tendresse et passion. Je fermai les yeux, mais mon sourire s'élargit d'avantage. Sans bouger mon corps – ce qui m'aurait demandé un trop grand effort -, je tournai la tête et inspirai une bouffée d'une odeur exquise, un mélange de fruits rouges et de toast grillés. Je frissonnai à nouveau au contact électrisant des draps, mais quand j'ouvris les yeux, je les posais sur une vision qui n'aurait pu être plus idyllique. Mon vampire, son visage angélique, son regard envoûtant, son sourire à damner. Ce n'était pas le drap qui effleurait ma peau nue, c'était le bout de ses doigts qui effleuraient avec tendresse et amour mon bras replié sous l'oreiller.

« Edward… », murmurai-je en me blottissant contre lui. J'étais nue, mais étrangement ne ressentais aucun inconfort à l'être, blottie contre ce corps parfait. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et m'enivrai de son odeur. J'embrassai sa peau laiteuse par réflexe et me laissai dériver.

« Bella… », gémit-il, et je le sentis se tendre sous mes baisers. « Tu devrais te reposer… »

« J'ai assez dormi… », répliquai-je, mais mes yeux se fermèrent néanmoins.

« C'est ce que je vois, en effet, se moqua Edward. Tu as l'air en pleine forme ! » Il se dégagea gentiment et caressa ma joue du revers de sa main. « Bella… Je t'ai préparé un petit déjeuner, tu dois reprendre des forces… », murmura t-il en se tournant vers moi. Il me faisait face, son visage posé contre l'oreiller et son regard planté dans le mien. Sa main jouait négligemment avec une mèche de mes cheveux, et j'ignorai s'il en était conscient. Je me redressai et aperçus derrière lui un plateau rempli de délicieux aliments. Mon ventre se mit à grogner, réveillé par l'odeur alléchante des toasts grillés. Je souris, surprise par une si délicate attention. Edward, à sa plus grande honte, avait tendance à oublier que je devais manger trois fois par jours pour garder mes forces. Mais ce matin là… Il m'avait préparé une assiette de toasts, des œufs brouillés, du bacon, m'avait pressé une orange, sans oublier une magnifique rose rouge posée prés de l'assiette.

« Il ne fallait pas… », mentis-je, émue de l'initiative. Mon estomac grogna de nouveau, ce qui amusa Edward.

« Je crois que si, au contraire ! », se moqua t-il en se redressant également. Il prit un toast, le beurra et me le tendit. Je décidai de pousser ma chance, souris et ouvris la bouche, l'invitant à me nourrir. Il rit doucement mais approcha le toast de mes lèvres, que je mordis à pleine dent.

« Hmm, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates… », gémis-je en fermant les yeux. Il me tendit le toast à nouveau et j'en mordis une autre bouchée. Il renouvela l'expérience avec un autre, puis les œufs et quelques fraises. Exquis. Quand il me donna la dernière fraise, j'avais à peine mordu dedans qu'il m'embrassa aussitôt.

« Je croyais que tu ne mangeais pas », plaisantai-je quand il rompit le baiser, et ayant partagé des morceaux de fraise.

« La nourriture ne m'est pas particulièrement agréable, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, mais mélangée à ton essence… », sa voix mourut avant de terminer sa phrase. Le ton de sa voix, et la lueur que je décelai dans son regard suffit à m'embraser.

« Je veux t'embrasser, te caresser, et bien plus encore… », susurrai-je à son oreille, mes sens se réveillant à mesure que mes lèvres redécouvraient sa peau. Je n'avais plus sommeil, et mon corps semblait oublier ses propres douleurs.

« Encore ? », éclata t-il de son rire si mélodieux à mes oreilles. « N'en as-tu pas assez ? »

« Jamais ! » m'exclamai-je en me redressant vivement et en m'emparant de ses lèvres si soudainement qu'il n'eut le temps de me repousser. Je me glissai sur lui et passai mes jambes de par et d'autres de son corps. « J'ai une folle envie de vous Mr Cullen… », lui murmurai-je à l'oreille avec sensualité. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes avec envie. Ma tête fut envahie d'images similaires, de baisers brûlants, de caresses électrisantes, de mon souffle haletant et de mon cœur s'affolant. Ciel, j'avais découvert chaque parcelle de ce corps parfait, et n'en éprouvais aucune honte. Je ne m'en lasserai jamais, et j'étais si heureuse qu'il ne se retienne plus, du moins pas autant qu'il le faisait auparavant. Je rompis notre baiser brusquement, comme s'il m'avait brûlée. Je le regardai, interdite et haletante. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant sans doute ce qu'il m'arrivait. Mais je souris, et retirai mon débardeur précipitamment avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Je l'entendis gémir mon prénom contre mes lèvres, ça n'avait pas de prix. Je bougeai contre lui, d'une manière sans doute imperceptible pour une personne normale, mais d'une sensualité intense pour un vampire. J'avais appris quelques tours pendant les jours passés, et n'avais aucun scrupule à m'en servir pour arriver à mes fins.

« Bella, tu devrais arrêter avant que je ne puisse plus m'arrêter… », me prévint-il, mais je souris, et mouvais plus sensuellement encore, si cela était possible. Je me penchais à son oreille.

« Qui te dis que là n'est pas là mon intention justement… ». Je sentis son sourire s'élargir contre ma joue puis poussai un cri de surprise quand d'un geste rapide il enroula son bras autours de ma taille et me glissa sous lui. Il préférait garder le contrôle, et je n'y voyais aucun inconvénient.

« Tu es à moi ! », plaisanta t-il, son visage se fendant à nouveau d'un sourire taquin.

« Je suis à toi… », répétai-je, ma voix emprunt d'un sérieux qui, bien que répétant ses simples mots anodins, exprimait une réalité bien plus profonde. Nos regards se croisèrent un instant, brillants d'une même lueur.

« Tu es à moi… », répéta t-il en caressant tendrement mon front, ses yeux plantés dans les miens, sa voix à peine audible, mais tellement significative. « Pour toujours… »

« Et bien plus encore… », ajoutai-je alors qu'il s'emparait de mes lèvres, avec une tendresse inédite. Il traça le contour de mes lèvres du bout de sa langue, et je lui en donnai accès avec plaisir. J'approfondis notre baiser, enroulant mes bras autours de son cou, mes jambes autours de sa taille. Il gardait toujours un bras en appui sur le lit, de peur de me blesser. De sa main libre, il parcourut mon visage, caressa ma peau brûlante à son contact, et traça les contours de chacune de mes formes du bout de ses doigts. Ces caresses effleurées étaient de vraies tortures ; je me languissais de le sentir plus près de moi, plus brusque, moins délicat. Il délaissa mes lèvres et huma mes cheveux, s'y perdant de longues secondes alors que je parcourais son dos de mes mains ; je plantai mes ongles dans sa peau, le griffai sans qu'il ne cille. Terriblement frustrant. Il délaissa mes cheveux pour parsemer mon cou de baisers, me procurant des frissons que j'apparentai plus à une torture visant à me faire languir qu'à me procurer un réel plaisir. Je grognai, frustrée, et l'entendis rire doucement. Je roulai néanmoins la tête en arrière et fermai les yeux sous l'effet de ces caresses.

« Edward… » gémis-je, impatiente.

« Sois patience ma Bella… », me susurra t-il avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres à nouveau. Je ne me fis pas prier et répondit à ses baisers avidement, avant de m'écarter, si légèrement, que nos lèvres se frôlaient toujours. Je levai les yeux, cherchant les siens.

« Mords moi dans ce cas, le défiai-je. Quitte à souffrir, autant que ce soit pour une bonne cause ». Le sourire qui fendit son visage était néanmoins crispé.

« L'expression d'un amour attentionné et passionné, contenu des mois avec peine et difficulté, attendant d'être enfin exprimé et laissé explorer le… »

« Edward ? » l'interrompis-je soudainement, contenant difficilement mon sourire.

« Oui ? »

« Ferme la ! Ferme la, et embrasse-moi ! » lui ordonnai-je gentiment, et il ne se fit pas prié pour obéir.

***

Je me réveillai doucement, ouvris les yeux mais le soleil qui filtrait par les volets entrouverts m'aveugla et je me blottis sous la couverture. Je tendis le bras vers Edward, mais ne trouva que les draps froids, et la rose posée sur son oreiller. Je me redressai vivement et scrutai la pièce, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Edward apparut.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller… », s'excusa t-il en s'approchant du lit. Il s'assit près de moi et m'embrassa.

« Tu ne l'as pas fait. C'est plutôt ton absence qui m'a réveillée… Je ne suis plus habituée à ne pas t'avoir près de moi… », expliquai-je.

« Je suis parti tôt, je devais aller chasser, suffisamment pour pouvoir affronter les jours à venir et la tempête Alice ! », plaisanta t-il, et la réalité me frappa soudainement.

« Alice… ». Ma voix exprimait plus une lamentation qur la joie de revoir ma future belle sœur. « Je vais aller m'habiller ! », annonçai-je en me levant rapidement et en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Arrivée à la porte, je m'arrêtai. Un doute, ou plutôt une angoisse immense m'envahit. Je me tournai vers Edward.

« A quel point Alice m'en veut de l'avoir laissée tomber ? », grimaçai-je.

« Hmm, tu veux dire pour quoi ? Pour la soirée de Noël ? L'essayage de robe ? Le choix du gâteau ? Ou pour avoir ignorer ses appels ces trois derniers jours ? » se moqua ouvertement Edward. J'étais horrifiée.

« Trois jours ??? Et tu m'as laissé faire ??? »

« J'ai bien essayé, mais j'ai été retenu, contraint et forcé… », répliqua Edward, visiblement toujours aussi amusé.

« Mouais, tu ne m'avais pas l'air si contraint que ça la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié. Et encore moins forcé à faire quoique ce soit qui ne t'ait déplu ! » m'exclamai-je, agacée. J'étais incapable de prendre sur moi comme il le faisait et de prendre suffisamment de recul quand il s'agissait d'Alice et de ses grandes idées pour notre mariage.

« Bon, annonce moi la couleur, qu'a-t-elle prévu pour aujourd'hui ? », hésitai-je, peu sûre de vouloir réellement connaître la réponse. Il ferma les yeux et resta silencieux quelques secondes.

« Elle, ou plutôt vous avez rendez-vous avec le photographe pour organiser la séance photos… »

« Mais on a pas de photographe… », répondis-je, surprise.

« Et bien maintenant si ! » se moqua Edward.

« Je vais la tuer… », sifflai-je, et Edward éclata de rire.

« Bella, tu ne connais Alice que depuis deux ans ; tu n'as vu qu'un échantillon de ce dont elle est capable. Tu crois vraiment qu'après des décennies passées à devoir supporter caprices et extravagances en tout genre, elle serait toujours là s'il était humainement possible de la tuer ? ».

Visiblement, il n'était ni inquiet, ni compatissant à mon égard.

« Ravie de voir que ça t'amuse autant… », grimaçai-je, dépitée.

« Allons Bella, se reprit Edward en m'enlaçant. Ne sois pas trop dure avec toi, ni même avec Alice. Je sais à quel point elle peut être agaçante, mais mets toi à sa place. Les vampires ont très peu d'occasions d'organiser des fêtes, anniversaires, ou mariages pour lequel il faut penser aux fleurs, aux invités, au repas… Accorde lui ce plaisir, et vois le bon côté des choses ; autant de tâches dont elle s'occupe, autant de tâches dont tu n'as pas à te préoccuper. A moins bien sûr que tu ne te languisses de choisir la couleurs des roses, la disposition des bouquets sur les tables, ou l'ordre des chansons diffusées pendant le bal… »

« Je sais bien, c'est juste que je n'aime pas avoir l'attention sur moi, et… », mais je m'interrompis brusquement. « Tu as bien dit _bal _?? ». Il me sourit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Hmm, disons qu'Alice a pensé que tu aimerais un mariage traditionnel, une expérience humaine, à la manière des humains… »

« Oui, mais un bal ?? Edward, gémis-je, tu sais à quel point j'ai horreur de danser ! Sans oublier que je suis complètement nulle !! Je vais me ridiculiser, le jour de mon mariage ! C'est vraiment ce que vous souhaitez ? »

« Allons, ne sois pas si dramatique. Tu t'en es très bien sortie lors du bal de fin d'année… »

« J'étais sur tes pieds !! Comme une gamine de 5ans ! Au bal de fin d'année, qui s'en préoccupait ? Mais là, tu crois vraiment que ça passera inaperçu, au milieu d'une centaine de personnes - que je ne connaîtrais même pas au passage -, et dont l'attention sera rivée sur la première danse des jeunes mariés ??? ». Je lui jetai un regard noir qui ne semblait qu'accroître son sourire. Pourquoi devais-je être la seule à me soucier du ridicule de la situation. Comprenant mon désarroi, il me prit dans ses bras où je me réfugiai aussitôt. Comme à chaque fois, ce simple contact m'apaisa, et je sentis mon cœur reprendre un rythme normal. Je l'entendis soupirer.

« Que se passe t-il ? » demandai-je, inquiète.

« Je ne pensais pas… commença t-il. Je ne pensais pas que toute cette histoire de mariage t'énerverait autant… ». Je dénotai une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix que je ne pouvais supporter.

« Oh Edward ! m'exclamai-je enroulant mes bras autours de son cou et en le serrant contre moi. Je suis désolée ! Je sais à quel point cela te tient à cœur, et crois-moi, j'en ai autant envie que toi », le rassurai-je, puis je reculai, cherchant son regard. « Cette journée sera parfaite, la plus belle de toute ma vie. Elle le sera, pas parce que le salon sera rempli des fleurs les plus belles et les plus rares, ni parce que je porterai une robe somptueuse de haute couture, ni même pour nos familles et amis présents pour nous, nan. Elle le sera, parce que je serai officiellement ta femme, à tes côtés, pour l'éternité ! Elle le sera, parce que tu seras heureux, et parce que c'est la seule chose au monde qui me préoccupe… » Je pris son visage aux traits si parfaits entre mes mains et l'embrassai. J'effleurai ses lèvres, et notre baiser eut un goût salé. Devais-je vraiment me mettre à pleurer maintenant ?? Je forçai son regard à nouveau, et poursuivis.

« Alice peut faire ce qu'elle veut de ce mariage, si ça la rend heureuse alors ça me va. Si choisir les fleurs, la musique, la couleur des robes de demoiselles d'honneurs, et même les poses pour cette fichue séance photo, peu m'importe. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu sois heureux, et auprès de moi. Je veux avoir l'honneur d'être ta femme. Le comment m'importe peu… ». Je le serrai à nouveau dans mes bras et inspirai à fond. J'étais sereine, tout se passerait bien. Je le sentis m'écarter de lui, sécher mes larmes de son pouce et m'embrasser délicatement. Quand je le vis réprimer un sourire, je me risquai à lui en demander la raison.

« Je suis juste soulagé que tout ce qui t'importe soit notre mariage et notre bonheur… ». Mais quelque chose me disait qu'il omettait un détail.

« Edward…? » demandai-je, en laissant traîner les syllabes, espérant qu'il poursuive. Je le vis hésiter, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« En fait, comme tu as raté le rendez-vous chez le pâtissier, Alice à choisi elle-même le gâteau… ». Il marqua une pause, s'attendant probablement à ce que j'explose. Me voyant silencieuse, il poursuivit. « Elle a choisi un gâteau assez traditionnel : génoise et fraise, enrobé de glaçage blanc, plusieurs étages, et… »

« … laisse moi deviner, un gentil petit couple tendrement enlacé en sucre glace sur le dessus ? Elle m'en veut à ce point dont ?», terminai-je à sa place.

« Ne t'en prends pas au marié, je ne suis que le messager… », répondit Edward, et je ne pus dire si l'inquiétude de sa voix était réelle ou feinte. Je me mis à rire et l'enlaçai.

« Ca m'est égal au contraire… Je n'avais pas réalisé à que point l'organisation était importante pour elle… du moins, aussi importe cette institution l'est pour toi… Tout sera parfait, et je peux t'assurer que cette journée restera gravée dans notre mémoire comme la plus belle et la plus merveilleuse de notre vie… ». Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres, et l'embrassai tendrement. Je sentis à peine mes pieds quitter le sol que je me retrouver blottie dans ses bras. J'avais cessé de m'en offusquer deux jours plus tôt, quand j'avais réalisé à quel point cela pouvait être agréable. Mais la réalité me rattrapa à nouveau, je rompis notre baiser et soupirai.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'aimerai poursuivre ce qu'on a commencé, mais je dois vraiment prendre une douche, m'habiller et retrouver Alice avant qu'elle ne décide de réécrire elle-même mes vœux… »

« A quelle heure veux-tu y aller ? », me demanda Edward en me reposant.

« A toi de me le dire, à quelle heure sommes-nous attendus ? », répondis-je, taquine. Il éclata de rire.

« A vrai dire je ne crois pas que l'on soit encore attendus quelque part, si ce n'est à la villa le jour J », plaisanta t-il.

« Hmm, dans ce cas, tu penses que j'aurais le temps de passer voir Charlie avant de subir les foudres d'Alice ? Ca ne me prendra pas plus d'une heure, et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des jours », expliquai-je, réalisant qu'il ignorait tout de cette maison, de nos plans, ni même de ces trois derniers jours passés ici.

« Tu veux que je t'y emmènes ? » proposa Edward. Je grimaçai. Par _emmener_, il n'impliquait en rien l'utilisation d'un moyen de transport traditionnel. Je déglutis.

« Tu me laisserais conduire ta Volvo ? » demandai-je en faisant la moue. Pour une raison que j'ignorais encore, il était toujours réticent à me voir derrière un volant. En temps normal, j'en serais offensée, mais je savais qu'il ne craignait que pour ma sécurité, et n'étant pas capable de tenir sur mes jambes sans trébucher, je ne pouvais l'en blâmer. Il me jeta un regard perplexe, comme s'il se demandait si j'espérais réellement avoir une chance de conduire sa voiture. Je soupirai. « Très bien, penses tu pouvoir m'y déposer au moins ? Ca te laissera le temps d'expliquer à Alice pourquoi elle a dû se débrouiller seule ces derniers jours. Je suis sûre qu'elle en sera ravie ! », déclarai-je d'une voix amusée que je ne masquais pas.

« Si tu y tiens… », répondit Edward, nonchalant, ce qui m'agaça, bien que je ne le montras pas. Comment pouvait-il rester calme et serein quelque soit la situation ? Il rassembla nos affaires, et je me précipitai vers la salle de bain. J'avais besoin d'une bonne et longue douche chaude, mais je manquai malheureusement de temps.

***

Quand j'ouvris la porte d'entrée, la maison me sembla incroyablement calme. Charlie n'était peut être pas là finalement. Sa voiture de patrouille était garée devant le garage, mais Billy était peut-être venu le chercher pour une partie de pêche à la réserve.

« Papa ? » appelai-je en déposant mes affaires.

« Dans le salon ! » l'entendis-je alors que je m'y rendais. Je le vis installé à la table de salon, une bière et des restes de pizzas à ses côtés. Il avait sorti de vieux cartons remplis d'albums photos et de souvenirs du temps ou maman et moi vivions encore ici.

« Papa… », soupirai-je sur un ton de reproche en rassemblant les restes de pizzas dans le carton ainsi que les canettes vides. Je les jetai à la poubelle et le rejoignis. Je m'installai à côté de lui et notai à moi-même de planquer ses photos avant qu'Alice ne mette la main dessus.

« Où étais-tu passée Bella ? Je me suis inquiété… », demanda t-il, sans lever les yeux des photos.

« J'étais… chez les Cullens », répondis-je. Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge ; j'étais au cottage, _chez Edward_ d'une certaine manière, donc chez un Cullen.

« Je sais, Alice m'a appelé avant-hier… ». Je remerciai mille fois Alice et lui promis aucune remarque sur ses futures extravagances. « Mais tu aurais pu me prévenir toi-même, je suis ton père Bella, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu vis encore ici.. »

« Papa… ». Je le pris dans mes bras, chose très rare entre nous. Mon père et moi n'étions pas du genre à exprimer nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Je n'avais très peu de souvenirs de mon père me prenant dans ses bras ou m'embrassant, ni même me rassurant par des mots doux. Il ne le montrait pas, mais s'inquiétait néanmoins pour moi. J'étais sa fille unique après tout, la prunelle de ses yeux.

« Devine ce que Carlisle et Esmée nous ont offert en cadeau de mariage !! » m'exclamai-je soudainement, surprise par ma propre excitation. Un sourire fendit son visage, et je savais le conflit terminé.

« Laisse-moi deviner.. »

« Tu ne trouveras jamais ! » l'interrompis-je en saisissant la chaise à côté de lui et en m'y installant, dossier face à moi.

« Hmm, une maison ? », proposa t-il, feignant la simple suggestion. La déception dût se lire sur mon visage car il éclata de rire.

« Tu étais au courant ?? » le questionnai-je.

« Bella, tu crois vraiment que le Dr Cullens aurait pris une telle décision sans m'en parler d'abord ? Ils sont venus me voir il y a quelques semaines de cela, ils voulaient savoir si j'étais d'accord avec le fait que tu emménages si jeune avec Edward… »

« Je suppose que tu leur as donné ta permission alors, vu qu'Edward me l'a fait découvrir il y a quelques jours…», répondis-je, surprise. J'étais réellement étonnée que mon père ait accepté qu'à 19ans, j'emménage avec un garçon, et au risque de faire jaser les commères de la ville. Certes ce garçon serait mon mari d'ici quelques semaines, mais peu importait à leurs yeux. Charlie me prit la main, geste affectif aussi rare que nos embrassades, ce qui me sortit de mes pensées.

« Les Cullens sont des gens très bien, j'ai confiance en eux. Ils ont pris soin de toi, Carlisle est quelqu'un de très attentionné, respectable et apprécié de tous… ». J'ignorai pourquoi, mais le chemin qu'empruntait sa phrase ne me plaisait guère.

«… Mais… ? » hésitai-je, peu sûre de vouloir connaître ce « mais » à venir.

« …Mais je n'arrive pas à oublier à quel point Edward t'a faite souffrir Bella». Voilà, nous y étions.

« Papa, Edward a changé ! J'ai changé ! Près d'un an se s'est écoulé depuis, je suis heureuse maintenant, je… », tentai-je de le rassurer.

« Bell's, ces quatre mois ont été les pires de ma vie… J'ai cru devoir t'hospitaliser quand il t'a abandonnée, ne t'en rappelles-tu pas ? », me demanda mon père, sa voix emprunte de tristesse et d'inquiétude. Je me rapprochai de lui et pris son autre main.

« C'est une période de ma vie dont je préfère ne pas me rappeler… Ces mois ont été horribles pour tout le monde, mais Edward pensait réellement avoir pris la bonne décision. Il ne voulait que mon bonheur, et me pensait en danger à ses côtés. Ce qu'il a fait, il l'a fait pour moi, au détriment de son propre bonheur. Je sais que c'est difficile à accepter, moi-même j'ai encore du mal à comprendre ses raisons, mais il nous faut aller de l'avant, et tourner la page…. » Je marquai une pause, cherchant le contact de ses yeux. « Je suis heureuse maintenant, et c'est la seule chose qui compte. Je suis heureuse, je suis amoureuse, j'ai des amis sur qui compter et une famille que j'aime plus que tout. Et je vais épouser l'homme que j'aime ! Je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse, mais j'ai besoin de ton soutien, de ta présence à mes côtés. J'ai besoin que tu approuves mes choix, mon mariage, et mon futur mari… Je peux compter sur toi ? », lui demandai-je, après une courte pause.

« Bien sûr ma chérie, mais dès la seconde où… ». Je souris et l'interrompis.

« Je sais papa, je sais… », le rassurai en me levant. Je le pris à nouveau dans mes bras, profitant de ce moment de tendresse entre nous. Qui sait quand j'en aurai l'occasion à nouveau. Je me reculai et le laissai retourner à ses photos. J'allai repartir quand je me rappelai d'une chose.

« Est-ce que tu sais si… », commençai-je, mais je m'interrompis brusquement, une violente et soudaine douleur à l'estomac me transperçant de part et d'autre. Mon souffle se coupa et je me pliai sous l'effet de la douleur alors qu'une plainte sourde s'échappait de mes lèvres. Ma vue se brouilla et ma tête se mit à tourner violemment. Je vis Charlie se précipiter vers moi, et j'eu à peine le temps de murmurer le nom d'Edward que je sombras dans l'inconscience.

***

Mon esprit était embrumé, mes sens éveillés, et j'en ignorais la cause. Tout était noir, je ne voyais rien, sans doute car je ne parvenais à ouvrir les yeux. J'entendais des bruits éloignés, des voix lointaines, des murmures, auxquels se mêlaient d'autres bruits. Le vent soufflant dans les arbres, des branchettes se brisant sous le poids de pas, un oiseau sifflant au loin, et bien d'autres encore. Ma tête était pleine de sons, de voix, de présences, qui n'étaient pas les miennes. Tout allait très vite, si vite que j'en avais la nausée. Que se passait-il ? Où étais-je ? Comment allait Charlie ? Je voulu lever ma main et la ramener vers mon visage, mais j'en éprouvai une difficulté immense. Mon corps était douloureux, j'avais l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur. Je ne sentais plus rien, mais je ressentais à la fois tout, le moindre de mes mouvements, la moindre cellule de mon corps, la moindre goutte de sang circulant dans mes veines. Je bougeai la tête doucement et m'entendis gémir.

« Edward… ».

Le son avait à peine franchit mes lèvres, je l'avais à peine entendu mais s'il était là, je savais qui lui l'avait entendu. Ce qui fut le cas, car une nanoseconde plus tard, je sentis ma main se lever et quelque chose de froid et de dur l'enserrer, doucement, puis un peu plus fort, trop fort. Je grimaçai.

« Oh, je suis désolé, pardonne moi Bella… ».

Comme toujours, le son de sa voix me calma, la musicalité de ce son si mélodieux, si doux et si parfait à mes oreilles m'apaisa. Je sentis la cacophonie dans ma tête s'estomper, et mon cœur reprendre un rythme normal. Non, je ne le sentais pas, je _l'entendis_ reprendre un rythme normal.

« Ma tête… », murmurai-je, mon visage grimaçant sous l'effet de l'effort que cela demandait.

« Ca va aller Bella, je suis là… Tout va bien se passer, Carlisle va s'occuper de toi… », me rassurait Edward d'une voix douce à peine audible, mais qui résonnait dans ma tête. Puis elle se voila et devint à peine perceptible, et je devinais qu'il s'était détourné.

« Que lui arrive t-il Carlisle ? », l'entendis-je demander.

« Je l'ignore Edward ». Sa voix était aussi basse que celle d'Edward, sans doute pour ne pas m'inquiéter. « J'ignore le mal qui l'a ronge, et tant qu'elle est incapable de m'en dire plus, je ne peux rien faire d'ici… »

« Alors emmène là l'hôpital ! », entendis-je Edward répliquer, et je perçut l'inquiétude de sa voix.

« C'est impossible, tu le sais. On ne sait pas si ce dont elle souffle est liée à son humanité ou… »

« Ou si c'est ma faute, c'est ça ? » l'interrompit Edward. Je cherchai sa main à tâtons, je devais calmer son angoisse, le rassurer. Quand je la trouva, je perçus le mouvement de son corps se tournant vers moi, se penchant vers mon visage. Il passa sa main sur ma joue, et je soupirai. Ce simple geste était à la fois apaisant et douloureux.

« Edward, ne…, commençai-je, mais je peinais à formuler les mots. Ne t'en prends pas à… à Carlisle, il… il a raison… »

« Mais Bella, on ignore ce qui t'arrive, comment pourrait-on le découvrir sans pratiquer d'examen ? », me répondit doucement Edward. Je sentais son souffle frais s'insinuer entre mes lèvres, et j'en appréciais la saveur comme jamais auparavant. J'entendis Carlisle nous rejoindre.

« Je pourrais toujours pratiquer les examens les plus simples ici et me charger personnellement de les analyser. Je vais lui prendre un peu de sang, de salive et l'ausculter pour commencer », expliqua t-il. « Edward, peut-être devrais-tu l'emm… », mais une nouvelle douleur me déchira le ventre et je me tordis sous son effet. Mes traits se déformèrent, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'ouvrait le vendre et m'arrachait les entrailles les unes après les autres. La douleur était insupportable. Aussitôt je sentis des mains sur mon front, tâter mon abdomen, prendre mon pouls, et j'entendis la voix d'Edward m'assurer que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il m'aimait, et qu'il resterait avec moi. Mais je l'entendais à peine, comme si j'étais hors de mon propre corps, ou plutôt non, comme si je l'entendais _depuis_ mon corps, de _l'intérieur_. Je sentis des larmes rouler le long de mes joues, puis la douleur s'intensifia brusquement, je convulsai, puis perdis connaissance à nouveau.

***

Quand je me réveillai, j'ignorai combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis ma dernière crise. J'ouvris les yeux sans difficulté ni peine. Je ne ressentais absolument aucune douleur, mais un bien être reposant. Je me sentais bien, en forme. Je me redressai doucement et aperçu Edward par la baie vitrée. On m'avait installée dans sa chambre, confortablement sous la couette chaude qu'il avait achetée pour mon seul confort. Je me levai et m'approchai de la fenêtre. Ils étaient tous là, et j'ignorai de quoi il en retournait. Parlaient-ils de moi ? D'une nouvelle attaque de vampire ? La discussion semblait animée, mais soudain, Edward s'interrompit et leva les yeux vers sa chambre. Quand nos regards se croisèrent, il abandonna sa famille et la seconde suivante il était derrière moi. Je me retournai et lui sourit. Il semblait se retenir de me prendre dans ses bras et de me serrer contre lui. Je lui épargnai cette peine en me jetant à son cou.

« Oh Edward !!! » Je le serrai aussi fort qu'il m'était humainement possible, et enfouis mon visage dans son cou. J'inspirai à fond, m'enivrant de son odeur.

« Tu nous as fait si peur !! » s'exclama t-il, savourant notre étreinte. Que c'était bon de l'avoir à nouveau près de moi, de le toucher, sans gémir de douleur. Il se recula légèrement et prit mon visage entre ses mains. Il étudia chacun de mes traits, s'assurant sans doute que je ne souffrais plus.

« Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas… », le rassurai-je, souriant pleinement. Je posai à mon tour mes mains sur son visage et l'attirai contre le mien. Je l'embrassai alors, doucement, puis l'envie et le manque de ces dernières heures loin de lui prirent le dessus et j'enroulai mes bras autours de son cou, le pressant violemment contre moi.

« Hmm hmm », entendis-je vaguement derrière nous. « Hmm Hmm !! ». Je sursautai et m'écarta brusquement, mes joues s'empourprant aussitôt.

« Je vois que tu te sens beaucoup mieux… », commença Carlisle en refrénant un sourire.

« Oui, je vais bien ! Je n'ai plus mal nulle part, mes sens sont revenus à la normale, et je me sens réellement bien », répondis-je sincèrement.

« Ne te sens-tu pas… hmm, différente ? », hésita t-il. Je le vis jeter un rapide coup d'œil à Edward, et je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Différente, comme… », demandai-je. Si je n'étais pas inquiète, les regards gênés qu'ils s'échangèrent me firent changer d'avis.

« Bella, commença Edward en se tournant vers moi. Tu as été inconsciente pendant près de 4 jours. Tu te réveillais ça et là, murmurais mon prénom puis étais secouée de spasmes avant de t'évanouir. Nous ignorions ce que tu avais, puis Carlisle a fait une série de tests, d'analyses, pour découvrir ce que tu avais… »

« Charlie ! », réalisai-je soudainement. « Comment va mon père, il doit être… »

« Charlie va bien Bella, m'interrompit Esmée, parlant pour la première fois. Ne t'en fais pas. Nous lui avons dit de t'amener ici, que Carlisle t'ausculterait et ferait les analyses ici. Nous lui avons promis de l'appeler à ton réveil, ce que nous avons fait. Il devrait arriver bientôt, ne t'inquiètes pas ». Ces paroles m'avaient rassurée, un peu du moins. Elle nous avait rejoint, et prenant ma main, m'incita à m'asseoir. Edward resta en retrait, j'ignorai pourquoi. Je cherchais son regard, mais il l'évitait, et observait la forêt au-delà du jardin. La pression qu'exerçait gentiment Esmée sur ma main me rappela à l'ordre.

« De quoi te rappelles toi exactement ? Du moment où tu étais chez ton père à ton réveil il y a quelques minutes… », me demanda t-elle, et je dû me concentrer pour rassembler mes souvenirs.

« C'est très flou… Je me rappelle parler à Charlie, puis une douleur violente au ventre, si intense que je ne pouvais plus respirer, puis j'ai dû m'évanouir. Je me rappelle m'être réveillée ici, dans le salon. Mon corps était douloureux, comme si je ressentais chacun de ses mouvements, mes muscles, mon sang, tout ce qui le composait. Mes sens étaient exacerbés, j'entendais vos voix dans ma tête, même si vous n'étiez pas là. Je percevais également toute sorte de bruits extérieurs, c'était insupportable. Mes sens étaient également plus développés, mon toucher, mon odorat, je ressentais tout de manière tellement plus intense. Je ne contrôlais rien, j'avais l'impression d'être prisonnière de mon propre corps, enfermée _à l'intérieur_… Puis à nouveau cette douleur déchirante dans mon ventre, comme si on le broyait, puis plus rien… ». Je m'arrêtai, n'ayant plus rien à ajouter. J'ignorais ce qu'il s'était passé, mais tout semblait revenu à la normal. « Tout va bien maintenant, je me sens beaucoup mieux ! », les rassurai-je, m'adressant d'avantage à Edward au fond de la pièce qu'à Esmée à mes côtés. Je posai les yeux sur lui, et l'instant suivant, il était à mes côtés.

« Carlisle t'a administré de grosses doses de morphine, ainsi que des vitamines et d'autres médicaments, c'est pour cela que tu ne ressens plus de douleur, et que tes sens te semblent revenus à la normal. Mais Bella, ajouta t-il, de sa voix qu'il utilisait quand il m'apprenait quelque chose, cette voix pédagogue qui me donnait l'impression d'être vraiment stupide. Tu ressens les choses de manière plus intense, tes sens sont surdéveloppés, la lumière t'aveugle sûrement, et ton estomac est tiraillé, car il a besoin de se nourrir, mais tu n'as aucune envie particulière… ». Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant comment il pouvait à ce point être sûr de lui, tout en sachant au fond de moi qu'il avait raison. Il poursuivit. « Tes envies et perceptions des choses sont différentes, et tes sens exacerbés… Exactement comme le sont les nôtres… », acheva t-il en avant d'échanger un regard avec Carlisle. Je ne compris pas absolument pas de quoi il parlait.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne te sens pas différente Bella ? » demanda Esmée à nouveau, et je sentis une colère monter en moi.

« Mais enfin, de quoi parlez-vous ?? » m'emportai-je soudainement. « Qu'est ce que vous me cachez, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? ». Je les dévisageai un par un, mais tous fuyaient mon regard. Alice, ma dernière chance, ma meilleure amie. Je lui adressai un sourire implorant, et elle soupira, résignée. Elle s'approcha de moi, mais Edward s'interposa.

« Non », lui dit-il, doucement mais fermement, avant de se tourner vers moi. L'air grave qu'affichait son visage ne fit qu'accroître mon angoisse.

« Tu es enceinte Bella… ». Il me fallu plusieurs secondes, plusieurs minutes même, pour encaisser la nouvelle.

« Non, c'est impossible ! », déclarai-je subitement. « C'est impossible ! Je veux dire… je n'ai jamais… enfin si mais… », tentai-je, mais les mots me manquèrent. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur Edward, je ne pouvais les en détacher. « Vous ne pouvez pas, c'est impossible… »

« Apparemment, nous avons sous-estimé notre cher Eddie ! », plaisanta Emmett, s'attirant aussitôt les regards noirs des sept personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Ca n'a rien de drôle Emmett ! » le réprimanda Alice de sa voix cristalline. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu élever la voix, et me demandai si elle était capable. La voix de Carlisle me rappela à l'ordre.

« Le problème n'est pas de savoir comment, expliqua t-il, s'adressant à Emmett avant de se tourner vers moi, mais de savoir ce qu'il va se passer maintenant. Nous ignorons si l'enfant est humain, probablement pas, vu la réaction de ton corps Bella. Mais nous devons déterminer le danger qu'il représente pour toi et pour nous, et dans ce cas nous devons envisager les mesures à prendre si… »

« Les mesures à prendre ? », réalisai-je soudainement. « Vous voulez dire vous en débarrasser ? ». La colère s'entendait dans ma voix, mais peu importait. Je sentis Edward à mes côtés, mais l'ignorai.

« Bella, ça n'est pas humain ! »

« _Ca_ n'est pas humain ? _Ca _n'est pas humain ? » répétai-je, mes mains posées sur mon ventre, protégeant instinctivement mon… bébé. « Je me fiche qu'il soit humain, vampire, ou même loup-garou, c'est mon _bébé, notre_ bébé, et je refuse qu'on lui fasse du mal ! ». Edward me tourna vers lui, forçant mon visage vers le sien. Il était calme et sûr de lui, comme toujours, sachant sans doute pertinemment qu'il obtiendrait ce qu'il voudrait de moi, comme toujours. Mais pas cette fois.

« Bella, ce… ce _bébé_ n'est pas humain. Il est la cause de ta souffrance, de tes crises. Il te pompe ton énergie et t'empêche d'en reprendre. J'ai essayé de te nourrir quand tu reprenais conscience, mais tu n'as jamais rien gardé, tu rendais tout aliment qu'on pouvait te donner. Comment comptes-tu poursuivre cette grossesse si tu en meurs ? »

Il était inquiet, comme j'avais il ne l'avait été. Je l'entendais dans sa voix et le lisais dans ses yeux. L'inconnu lui faisait peur, me perdre lui faisait peur. Il caressa ma joue et reprit. « Bella, je ne laisserai jamais rien de faire de mal, que ce soit un vampire, cette chose, ou même toi-même. Je t'aime, et tu es tout ce qui compte. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance que ton bonheur, mais je refuse que ce soit au détriment de ta santé. Si je dois choisir entre toi ou cet enfant, alors mon choix est déjà fait. Je refuse de te laisser mourir… ». Je m'écartai brusquement.

« Et je refuse de te laisser tuer mon bébé ! »

« Mais Bella, cette chose n'est pas humaine ! ».

Cela avait été plus fort que moi, ma main s'était levée et rabattue violemment sur sa joue. Enfin, violemment du point de vue de ma main encore engourdie, mais il n'avait même pas cillé. Personne n'osa bouger. Je sentis leurs regards ébahis sur moi, mais je m'en moquai. La tension était palpable. Je lui jetai un regard sombre et me tournai vers Carlisle. « S'il n'est pas humain, qu'est-il ? De quoi as t-il besoin ? ». Il échangea un regard avec Edward, hésitant, mais son fils avait les yeux baissés. « Carlisle ! », le rappelai à l'ordre, ma voix forte mais tremblante.

« Nous avons fait des recherches… De vielles légendes évoquent des femmes, enceintes après avoir eu des relations avec des vampires. Les _foetus_, si l'on pouvait les appeler ainsi, grandissaient à une vitesse incroyable, des heures correspondaient à des semaines, les grossesses ne duraient que quelques semaines. Les mères s'affaiblissaient peu à peu, les fœtus les privant de leur force vitale, et les empêchant de se nourrir. Leur croissance rapide et inadaptée au corps humain déformaient les ventres de leur mère et broyaient leurs organes… »

« Qu'arrivait-il aux mères, après l'accouchement ? », parvint-je à demander, sentant mes jambes défaillir.

« Elles mourraient, dans d'atroces souffrances, toutes sauf exception », répondit Edward à sa place. La dureté de sa voix me fit frémir. « Elles mourraient, après de longues et douloureuses heures à agonir… Les monstres se nourrissaient de leur sang et de leurs entrailles, et leur dévoraient le ventre pour en sortir… C'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites ? », cingla t-il, contenant difficilement sa colère, et je réalisai soudainement que c'était la première fois qu'elle m'était destinée. Je n'eu guère le temps d'y réfléchir car je sentis mon estomac se révulser et me précipitai aux toilettes.

Quand je revins quelques minutes plus tard, je les entendis se disputer, et n'osai entrer. Je restai dans le couloir.

« Tu avais vraiment besoin de lui présenter les choses ainsi ? », demanda une voix féminine que je reconnus comme était celle de Rosalie. Jamais je ne l'avais entendue prendre ma défense.

« Et tu aurais voulu que je le fasse comment Rose ?? Tu sais très bien ce qui se passera si on n'intervient pas. Je savais que tu n'appréciais pas Bella, mais de là à souhaiter sa mort ! »

Nos relations n'avaient jamais été très bonnes, mais l'entendre le formuler ainsi me pinça le cœur. La voix cristalline d'Alice intervint.

« Edward, tu sais très bien que là n'est pas la question ! Jamais Rose ne souhaiterait une chose pareille, et elle a raison, tu aurais pu éviter de lui parler ainsi. C'est son choix également, il ne s'agit pas uniquement de toi ! ». J'entendis Edward grogner, signe qu'il était vraiment énervé.

« Mais enfin, vous vous rendez compte de ce que cela implique ?? Pas une seule de ces femmes n'a survécu ! Garder cette chose en vie, c'est s'assurer de la mort de Bella, et je m'y refuse ! »

« On peut toujours attendre quelques jours, et voir ce qu'il en est », proposa Esmée. « Il suffit d'être attentif aux besoins du fœtus, Carlisle restera auprès d'elle au cas de soucis. Si le bébé refuse les aliments, c'est que ses besoins sont tout autre », ajouta t-elle calmement, et je sentis qu'ils comprenaient de quoi elle parlait. Ce n'était pas visiblement pas mon cas.

« De quoi a-t-il besoin, si ce n'est d'aliment ? ». Je m'étais décidé à leur signaler ma présence.

« Eh bien, si le bébé n'est pas humain, il n'a pas besoin d'aliments. Sa nature vampirique doit être prédominante, donc ses besoins doivent l'être également. Il suffirait de faire un essai, de… » avait commencé Esmée, mais Edward l'interrompit brusquement.

« Ne l'encourage pas ! »

« Edward ! » cinglai-je, lui intimant le silence. Je m'étonnai moi-même de l'assurance et dureté de ma voix, et ignorai les six regards braqués sur moi. Esmée sembla hésiter, puis reprit.

« Si votre bébé est plus vampire qu'humain, alors le seul moyen de lui donner des forces serait… »

« … de boire du sang… », réalisai-je alors. Je restai silencieuse un moment, ce qu'Edward sembla interpréter comme une victoire, car un sourire était né sur son visage. Je préférai ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Sans le quitter des yeux, je m'adressai à Carlisle.

« Avez-vous des réserves de sang ici ? ». Le visage d'Edward se figea. Quand il comprit qu'il ne me ferait pas changer d'avis, il disparut brusquement Peu m'importait, j'étais déterminée. « Carlisle ? » demandai-je à nouveau.

***

Je dus faire un réel effort sur moi pour ne pas laisser mon estomac se révulser. Le goût était absolument infect. Comment pouvaient-ils s'en nourrir, et apprécier une substance aussi visqueuse et ragoûtante telle que le sang. Le goût métallique qui demeurait dans ma bouche me donna un haut-le-cœur.

« C'est rassurant… », déclara Alice en frottant mon dos de manière réconfortante. Je ne comprenais pas.

« Rassurant ? »

« Tu gardes le contrôle, expliqua t-elle en me tournant vers elle. Tu restes toi-même. Certes la nature vampirique du bébé rejette les aliments humains, mais toi tu rejettes le sang, ce qui est une bonne chose. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais je pense qu'on pourra lui faire adopter ton alimentation, petit à petit. Ta nature humaine devrait prendre le dessus. Mais tu devras être forte, lutter contre son envie de sang, et ne pas faire trop d'efforts physiques ».

Je posai ma main sur mon ventre et réalisai seulement la différence. Mon ventre plat ne l'était plus, il était plus rond. Comment avais-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte ? Soudain, alors que ma main reposait toujours sur mon ventre, je sentis quelque chose bouger à l'intérieur. Je levai aussitôt les yeux vers Alice qui ne comprenait pas ma réaction, lui prit la main et la posa sur mon ventre. Elle dû le sentir également, car ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Carlisle ! », appela t-elle, et aussitôt il nous rejoignit, des feuilles et ce qui ressemblait à des petits clichés de radios à la main. « Je crois qu'on a un léger soucis », annonça Alice. Elle céda sa place à Carlisle qui à son tour posa sa main sur mon ventre. Il m'examina différents endroits, et ses mains glacées me firent frissonner. Il jeta un œil aux feuilles qu'il avait à la main, aux clichés, puis tâta mon ventre à nouveau.

« Je vois… ». Il _voyait ? _Que voyait-il exactement ? J'étais perdue, perplexe, et Alice semblait pour une fois aussi perdue que moi. Après un court silence, il reprit « J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle… ». Mon cœur se serra, et inconsciemment, je cherchais Edward du regard, mais il n'était pas là. Je baissai les yeux, refusant de me laisser aller.

« Je vais le chercher », comprit Alice en m'adressant un sourire compatissant. Elle partit aussitôt, et l'instant d'après, Edward venait s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je me jetai dans ses bras, soulagée qu'il ne m'en veuille pas.

« Je suis désolée », m'exclamai-je aussitôt, mon visage enfoui dans son cou. « Je n'aurais jamais dû, je… ». Mais ses mains m'éloignant de mon refuge m'interrompirent.

« Shhh, ça va aller, tout ira bien je te le promets… »

« Et je pense qu'il a raison… ». C'était Carlisle. Je l'avais presque oublié, lui et ses nouvelles. Il poursuivit. « J'ai fait des analyses, des échographies, et tout semble indiquer que tout va bien, pour le moment. Ce bébé semble préférer notre régime alimentaire, mais il est plus humain que vampire. Du sang pur coule dans ses veines, son cœur bat, ses tissus sont vivants et évolutifs ». Le poids que j'avais sur le cœur et qui m'empêcher de respirer correctement sembla s'envoler. J'étais soulagée, et laissai mon esprit entrevoir un avenir proche qui pourrait ne pas être aussi sombre qu'on le ne pensait. Mais Carlisle et sa mauvaise nouvelle à venir me ramenèrent à la réalité. Je hochai la tête, l'invitant à continuer.

« Néanmoins, il présente certaines caractéristiques de notre race…Ses préférences, pour commencer. Il semble n'accepter que le sang, ce qui peut présenter certains inconvénients, pour toi en premier Bella. Il semble également prendre le dessus sur toi quand tu es faible ou fatiguée. C'est ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours, quand tes sens étaient accrus. Tu as dit entendre des bruits à peine perceptibles, même pour nous. Un effleurement t'arrachait un cri de douleur, et la lumière t'aveuglait. C'est ce qui se passe pour nous, et ce qui se passe sans doute pour ton bébé… »

« C'est tout ? », demandai-je, surprise. Je m'attendais à avoir des envies de meurtres, ou à devoir élever un enfant qui me terrifierait, que je saurais capable de m'éviscérer dans mon sommeil. Si avoir mes sens accrus et un léger penchant pour le sang était ce pour quoi je devais m'inquiéter, alors j'étais soulagée.

« Non, ce n'est pas tout », répondit Carlisle. Ma bonne humeur s'envola aussitôt. Il me tendit les clichés. « J'ai pris ces photos il y a deux jours. Tu ne vois probablement rien car il y a très peu à voir. Mais aujourd'hui, deux jours seulement après ces clichés, ton ventre s'est arrondi, et on perçoit clairement les mouvements du bébé, ce qui n'arrive généralement pas avant plusieurs semaines… »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il grandit plus vite qu'un enfant normal ? » demandai-je, tiquant sur le mot normal. Qu'il soit humain ou vampire, c'était mon bébé, et il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal à mes yeux.

« Deux jours correspondent à plusieurs semaines… »

« … exactement ce qui se passait avec les femmes de ces légendes… », poursuivit Edward, et je sentis un malaise s'installer à nouveau. Je réfléchis un moment, cherchant une solution.

« Jasper ? », demandai-je soudainement en me tournant vers lui.

Tous me regardèrent, ignorant où je voulais en venir. Carlisle hocha la tête, l'invitant à nous rejoindre. Jasper était celui qui souffrait le plus de ma présence. Les choses allaient beaucoup mieux entre nous, il me considérait comme sa sœur au même titre que Rosalie, mais il restait néanmoins sur ses gardes. Il jeta un coup à Alice qui lui sourit. Il ne risquait rien. Il s'approcha. Je tendis ma main vers lui. Il hésita, puis la saisit. Etrangement, sa main semblait moins froide que celle d'Edward, moins dure également.

« Pourrais-tu ressentir ce qu'il ressent, ce qu'il veut ? », lui demandai-je. Il hésita, et je me demandai s'il s'agissait de ma requête, ou de l'odeur appétissante de mon sang qui le révulsait. Toutefois, il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et posa sa main sur mon ventre. Les quelques secondes qui suivirent me parurent durer une éternité. Elles détermineraient qui d'Edward ou de moi aurait le dernier mot sur cette histoire, ainsi que les intentions de cet être qui grandissait dans mon ventre.

« Je ne ressens rien… », annonça Jasper, et mon regard se voila. « Je veux dire, je ne ressens aucune colère, aucune méchanceté que je devrais apaiser. Quoique ce soit, il n'éprouve aucune animosité envers Bella, ni aucun attrait pour son sang. Il ne veut pas lui faire de mal… ». J'écoutais ses paroles attentivement, retenant mon souffle pour ne pas en perdre un murmure. Ma vue s'était brouillée, mais je refusais de cligner des yeux et de les laisser couler mes larmes. J'avais raison. C'était la seule chose qui comptait. Peu m'importait que mon bébé soit un vampire, il n'en voulait pas à mon sang, il ne me voulait pas de mal.

« Qu'allons-nous faire alors ? », demanda Edward en s'adressant à son père.

« Je pense qu'on ne devrait rien faire, si ce n'est attendre. Ca ne devrait pas prendre plus de quelques semaines, un mois tout au plus avant qu'il n'arrive à terme… », expliqua Carlisle, sur on ton qui se voulait rassurant.

« Et pour l'accouchement ? ». Cette fois, c'était Alice qui avait pris la parole.

« Peut-être devrons-nous envisager sa transformation plus tôt que prévu… », répondit Carlisle, et par _nous_, il entendait bien sûr Edward. J'aurais dû être soulagée, c'était ce que j'espérais depuis des mois. Mais en l'envisageant si tôt, mes certitudes s'envolèrent. De plus, je ne voulais pas perdre les premiers jours de mon bébé, ni en être éloignée les premiers mois le temps que je parvienne à maîtriser ma soif et mes envies. Je jetai un œil à Edward ; il était évident qu'il ne partageait pas l'avis de son père.

« Et si…, commençai-je, peu sûre de la tournure que prendrait ma phrase. Et si nous n'attendions pas que cette grossesse arrive à terme ? Ce bébé grandit vite, il est fort, et sa condition de vampire le fera se rétablir très vite. Si vous procédez à l'accouchement avant qu'il ne manque de place et ne me déchire le ventre de lui-même, alors je survivrai. Je ne perdrai pas de sang, je ne souffrirai pas, et Edward n'aura pas à procéder à ma transformation si rapidement… ». J'étais fière de moi, de mon idée. J'avais été claire, et je ne voyais pas ce qu'ils pourraient reprocher à mon raisonnement.

« C'est une bonne idée Carlisle ». Esmée fut la première à réagir.

« C'est même notre meilleure option, la plus sûre pour Bella ! », ajouta Edward. Visiblement, son enthousiasme soudain n'était pas seulement dû à mon envie de poursuivre cette grossesse. Mais tout report de ma transformation était bon à prendre, et c'est précisément ce à quoi il était si enthousiaste.

« Vous avez raison, conclut Carlisle. Bella, tu peux poursuivre cette grossesse, si tel est ton choix. Je t'examinerai plusieurs fois par jour pour noter les changements, et je procéderai à ton accouchement prématuré par césarienne d'ici quelques semaines… »

C'était parfait. Je pourrai garder cet enfant, Edward ne m'en voulait pas de mettre emportée contre lui, et même Rosalie m'avait accordé un sourire sincère. Mais je réalisai soudainement l'ampleur des événements. J'allais avoir un bébé ! D'ici un mois tout au plus. Je n'aurais que quelques semaines pour me préparer, alors que les autres mères ont neufs mois, sans compter les années de réflexion précédant la prise d'une telle décision. J'allais avoir un enfant, j'allais devenir mère !! Comment allai-je assumer un tel rôle ? Comment allai-je annoncer à mon père qu'il serait grand père dans trois semaines, alors que je n'étais pas encore enceinte quatre jours plus tôt ? Ma tête se mit à tourner, et je dû m'asseoir pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. J'étais terrifiée. Puis telle une gifle, une autre vision s'imposa à moi, et j'éclatai en sanglots.

« Enfin une réaction sensée… », plaisanta Edward en me prenant néanmoins dans ses bras. « Ca va aller Bella, tu n'es pas seule, je serai là chaque instant, tout ira bien… ». Il me réconfortait, mais ignorait ce qui me tourmentait.

« Ce n'est pas ça… », le coupai-je, et il me regarda, étonné. « Je viens juste de réaliser que je serai énorme le jour de mon mariage ! », ajoutai-je, alors qu'une vague de sanglots me secoua à nouveau. Je les entendis tous éclater de rire. Au moins, mon désarroi les amusait. Je me tournai vers Alice : « Je ne rentrerai plus dans cette magnifique robe », puis vers Edward à nouveau « Je serai l'une de ces filles écervelées qui se marient dans la hâte après s'être faite mettre enceinte par le premier venu ! »

« Eh, tu n'es pas l'une de ces filles ! » protesta Edward en me serrant contre lui.

« Mais c'est ce qu'elles penseront toutes ! Toutes les commères de la ville, je les entends depuis mon enfance ! », répliquai-je en séchant mes larmes.

« Si ce n'est que ça, on peut toujours repousser… »

« Si tu termines ta phrase par _notre mariage_, je ne me contenterai pas de le repousser ! », le menaçai-je. Nous devions nous marier l'été dernier, mais avec les récents événements, plus les prédictions d'Alice qui avait vu notre mariage sous la neige, nous avions décidé de le reporter de quelques mois. Mais j'avais déjà enduré beaucoup pour ce mariage, tellement de préparatifs, de décisions à prendre, d'extravagances d'Alice… Hors de question de tout recommencer dans plusieurs mois, c'était au dessus de mes forces.

« Deux semaines, tout au plus », intervint Alice en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Elle prit ma main et força mon regard. « Deux petites semaines, et tu pourras porter ta robe, faire taire les commérages, et tu n'auras pas à repasser par tous les préparatifs. Deux semaines, ce n'est rien, il suffit juste de prévenir les invités et le traiteur… », expliqua t-elle, je me sentis rassurée. Je voulus la remercier de tout ce qu'elle avait fait, et ferait encore pour moi, mais je sentis naître une douleur dans mon estomac. Rien de comparable à la torture des jours passés, mais je grimaçai néanmoins et enserrai ma taille de mes bras. Aussitôt, Edward se précipita vers moi et se mit à ma hauteur.

« Je peux ? » demanda t-il en tendant sa main. Comment pouvait-il poser la question ? J'hochai la tête et le laissa mettre ses mains à la place des miennes. Aussitôt, je me sentis mieux. Peut être le bébé sentait-il le contact de son père, de sa condition, je l'ignorai. Je sentis un bien-être m'envahir, et me détendis.

« Il a faim… », annonça Edward comme si de rien n'était. Je lui jetai un regard perplexe. « Je peux le sentir, je peux _l'entendre_ », expliqua t-il. Je préférai ne pas en savoir plus, et optai pour un brin d'humour.

« Et une tournée de O neg', une ! »

***

Les jours passèrent, et mon ventre s'arrondissait à mesure. J'avais vu Charlie le jour de mon réveil, et lui avait assuré que j'allais mieux. Je lui en avais également dit plus sur le cottage, et lui demandai la permission de m'y installer avec Edward, dès le jour même. Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas le cas, pas si tôt du moins, mais il me fallait une excuse pour rester éloignée les semaines à venir.

Deux semaines plus tard, le jour présumé de notre mariage, la neige tombait dru, comme Alice l'avait annoncé. J'eus un pincement au cœur à la pensée que j'aurais dû devenir Mrs Bella Cullen quelques heures plus tôt. La journée était magnifique, le sol était blanc, et les fleurs d'hiver ouvertes, comme si même la nature s'était arrangée pour faire de cette journée la plus belle. J'observais la neige tomber à travers la baie vitrée du salon, mes bras enroulés autours de mon énorme ventre. J'étais enceinte de 3 semaines, mais de sept mois selon les estimations de Carlisle. Plus que quelques jours et je pourrai tenir mon bébé dans mes bras. Ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été très faciles. Je supportais de moins en moins mon apparence, et les besoins du bébés m'affaiblissaient énormément. Carlisle avait opté pour l'alternance de nos deux régimes alimentaires, ce que le bébé semblait accepter. « Plus que quelques jours », murmurai-je en caressant tendrement mon ventre, avant de me replonger dans la contemplation du tapis immaculé que la neige formait au sol et dans les arbres. La vue était absolument magnifique. Je souris en entendant des pas légers arriver dans le couloir. Un instant plus tard, deux bras s'enroulaient autours de ma taille et venaient se refermer au dessus de mon ventre. Je penchai légèrement ma tête en arrière et me blottis contre le corps de marbre d'Edward. On resta ainsi un moment, silencieux, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

« Ils te manquent n'est ce pas ? » me demanda t-il d'une voix grave. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, plutôt un constat. Je gardai le silence, ne sachant trop quoi répondre. « Tes parents, tes amis… Tu es restée cloîtrée ici depuis trois semaines, et tu n'as vu personne depuis Noël. Tes amis doivent te manquer, te sentir _normale _doit te manquer… »

« Je _suis_ normale, et je suis heureuse », le rassurai-je, sans quitter les arbres enneigés du regard. « Bien sûr, j'aimerais sortir, prendre l'air et me balader dans les bois enneigés, mais ici tu je suis avec toi, et c'est l'essentiel. Je ne veux pas tomber malade, et je ne veux pas être l'objet des commérages en villes… Et ce sera plus facile d'expliquer la présence d'un nouveau né dans la famille qu'une grossesse express de quatre semaines », plaisantai-je.

Je me tournai vers lui sans rompre notre étreinte - chose pas facile avec une ventre aussi énorme -, et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. « J'ai seulement hâte d'avoir ce bébé, notre bébé, et de devenir ta femme… ». Après mure réflexion, et dans un élan de romantisme poussé, Edward m'avait proposé de célébrer notre mariage le jour de la st valentin. Alice avait aussitôt approuvé, trouvant le symbolisme parfait, et j'avais dû admettre que l'idée n'était pas si mauvaise. Affreusement clichée, mais pas si mauvaise. De plus, elle me permettait de me remettre complètement de l'accouchement, et surtout de profiter de quelques semaines avec mon bébé avant de me plonger dans l'effervescence de notre mariage. L'inconvénient, c'est qu'il me fallait attendre encore près d'un mois avant de devenir une Cullen à part entière.

« Tu crois qu'on pourrait passer la soirée au cottage, rien que toi et moi ? », demandai-je à mi voix en levant les yeux vers lui. Il semblait surpris. « J'adore la villa, tout le monde y est tellement gentil, chaleureux et attentionné, mais j'aimerais passer du temps seule avec toi… Il y a tellement de choses dont on n'a pas encore parlé, et qui ne concernent que nous… », ajoutai-je, inutilement car je savais qu'il serait d'accord. Il embrassa mon front et hocha la tête.

« Entendu… Veux-tu y aller maintenant ? »

« Si ça ne te dérange pas… », répondis-je. Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai. Mon cœur s'accéléra, ce qui me fit sourire, mais me poussa à m'écarter. « Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je serai heureuse de ne plus entendre mon cœur s'emballer dès que tu t'approches de moi… », soupirai-je, un sourire naissant néanmoins sur mes lèvres, auquel il répondit. Il s'écarta et me tendit la main, et ensemble nous rejoignirent sa famille au salon.

« Bella et moi allons passer un peu de temps au cottage… », annonça Edward, et je culpabilisai aussitôt en voyant leurs regards peinés.

« J'ai juste besoin de me retrouver un peu seul avec Edward… », expliquai-je, mal à l'aise. Esmée fut la première à réagir. Elle s'approcha de nous et me prit dans ses bras.

« Nous comprenons ne t'en fais pas. Essaie juste de ne pas faire trop d'effort, et appelle nous au moindre problème, d'accord ? ». J'acquiesçai et la remerciai. Je réalisai soudainement que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de la remercier pour le cottage. Je plaquai mes mains contre ma bouche, horrifiée. « Je suis impardonnable ! Je ne vous ai même pas remercié pour cet immense cadeau que vous nous avez fait à Edward et à moi. C'est beaucoup trop Esmée ! Et Carlisle, ajoutai-je aussitôt en me tournant vers lui, puis vers Alice : La décoration est parfaite ! Bien sûr, j'ai beaucoup trop de vêtements, mais tout est parfait. C'est vraiment magnifique, merci pour tout ! » Je serrai à nouveau Esmée dans mes bras et la remerciai encore.

« Ce n'est rien ma chérie, l'essentiel c'est qu'elle vous plaise, ce qui semble être le cas ! », répondit-elle, souriante.

« Ca l'est !! » m'exclamai-je avec enthousiasme.

« Vous êtes pressés à ce point de retenter l'expérience ? ». Emmett. Toujours le chic pour me mettre mal à l'aise. Je souris, embarrassée, et Rosalie lui donna un coup de coude.

« Bah quoi. On sait au moins qu'il n'ont pas passé Noël à jouer au scrabble ! Depuis le temps, on se posait tous la question…» Je les regardai un à un, mais tous évitait mon regard, mal à l'aise. Mes joues s'empourprèrent aussitôt. Misaient-ils réellement sur ce que nous faisions quand Edward et moi étions seuls ? Edward me prit la main et me tira vers lui, m'arrachant à mes pensées.

« Ignore les », me souffla t-il à l'oreille, mais je le devinais tout aussi perturbé que moi. Il me couvrit, m'habilla chaudement comme il le ferait d'une enfant, avant de m'entraîner dehors.

***

Le trajet jusqu'au cottage fut un peu plus long que la dernière fois. Bien sûr, la neige ralentissait Edward, et mes sept moins de grossesse ne nous aidaient en rien non plus. Edward avait refusé de me porter sur son dos et de courir, ne voulant prendre aucun risque. Il me portait donc à la manière de jeunes mariés, et j'étais admirative de le voir parcourir une telle distance sans ciller une seule fois.

« Ca m'a tellement manqué… », soupirai-je en entrant dans la maison. Je ne l'avais pas quittée depuis très longtemps, mais m'y sentais incroyablement bien. Elle éveillait par ailleurs de nombreux souvenirs, tous très agréables.

« Des envies particulières ? », murmura Edward à mon oreille en se glissant derrière moi. Je me tournai vers lui et enroulai mes bras autours de son cou. Je me penchai vers son cou et l'embrassai doucement, lentement, laissant des traces visibles après chaque baiser.

« J'aurais bien quelques idées, mais je n'envisage pas une seule seconde que tu y consentes… », répondis-je dans un murmure sensuel, marquant une pause entre chaque mot.

« Bella… », l'entendis-je gémir. Il me saisit par les épaules et m'embrassa avec envie. Je répondis à ses baisers avec passion, forçant l'entrée de ses lèvres et m'agrippant à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il se recula brusquement.

« Je… je ne peux pas, désolé. C'est mal… »

« Mal ? » répétai-je, interloquée, et le souffle court.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, t'embrasser et te caresser, tout en sachant que tu portes notre enfant… J'ai l'impression… qu'il m'observe, qu'il ne le veut pas… Il te veut rien que pour lui », expliqua t-il en souriant. « Je ne peux l'en blâmer.. », ajouta t-il, moqueur. Je soupirai.

« Si vous vous y mettez à deux, alors inutile de lutter… », répondis-je, feignant une grande déception. Je laissai Edward s'éloigner, puis baissai la tête vers mon ventre « Il va falloir être très gentil avec maman ! Si tu veux que maman soit contente, alors tu vas devoir laisser papa embrasser maman et lui faire d'autres choses, parce que si maman n'est pas contente, alors elle ne sera pas de bonne humeur, et crois moi, tu ne vas pas aimer ça non plus ! », expliquai-je, aussi naturellement que si je m'adressais à une personne en face de moi. J'entendis Edward se moquer depuis la cuisine, mais peu m'importait. Je l'ignorai, et me dirigeai vers la chambre. Au moment d'entrer, je m'arrêtai, et me tournai vers la porte d'en face. Je l'ouvris.

« Tu crois que Alice avait vu ce qui allait se passer ? » demandai-je à Edward en étudiant le contenu de la pièce.

« Je me suis posé la même question quand je découvert cette pièce la première fois. Je lui ai demandé, mais elle a toujours éludé mes questions. J'ai préféré ne pas alimenter de faux espoirs, et en rester aux faits. Les vampires sont morts, leurs corps sont morts, ils ne peuvent procréer… »

« Tu m'avais pourtant sembler bien vivant la dernière fois », le taquinai-je. « Et plutôt productif… », ajoutai-je en portant mes mains à mon ventre. Je le vis éviter mon regard, et je jurerais que s'il avait été humain, il rougirait jusqu'aux oreilles. J'éclatai de rire, avant de noter un détail. Le berceau. Une grenouillère et des peluches y avaient été ajoutés depuis la dernière fois.

« Dis-moi que je rêve… », soupirai-je en m'avançant vers le berceau. Je m'emparai du vêtement et le serrai contre moi, avant de me tourner brusquement vers l'armoire près de la fenêtre. J'ouvris les deux portes en même temps et restai ébahie devant leur contenu. « Elle n'a pas fait ça ! », m'exclamai-je en observant toute sorte de vêtements, de tout âge, de toutes couleurs et de toutes matières inimaginables.

« Apparemment si… », répondis-je Edward en me rejoignant. Je grimaçai.

« Il va vraiment falloir qu'on trouve une occupation à Alice ! Une vraie occupation je veux dire ! Faire les boutiques et remplir nos armoires de vêtements neufs ne consiste pas en un vrai job ! », m'exclamai-je, agacée. J'adorais Alice, elle était prévenante et voulait bien faire, mais je ne comprenais vraiment pas son obsession de la mode.

« Vois le bon côté, me conseilla Edward. Imagine les heures de shopping que cela t'épargnera… C'est autant de temps que tu pourras passer avec nous…avec moi », ajouta t-il en embrassant le creux de mon cou. Je sentis un coup porté à mon estomac, et en conclus qu'il était l'heure de manger.

« J'ai un bébé affamé et impatient par ici ! », annonçai-je en m'écartant. « Tu as apporté de quoi manger ? », demandai-je, grimaçant au terme _manger_. _Boire_ aurait été plus adapté.

« Une poche de sang toute fraîche, miam ! », se moqua Edward me tirant vers la cuisine. « Pour ce ptit exigeant », s'adressa t-il au bébé, et des pâtes carbonara pour sa jolie maman.

« Miam ! », m'exclamai-je. La perspective de succulentes pâtes préparées par les bons soins d'Esmée m'aiderait peut être à avaler la poche de sang qu'Edward faisait tiédir. Cette perspective là n'était guère réjouissante, et je me languissais de faire naître ce petit vampire, et ainsi de me débarrasser de cette horrible régime alimentaire.

***

Nous avions passés trois jours au cottage, avant de retourner à la villa pour plus de sécurité. Tout le matériel de Carlisle s'y trouvait, et nous ne voulions prendre aucun risque. Les derniers jours furent éprouvants, autant pour le poids que mon corps d'ordinaire menu devait porter continuellement que pour le temps qui semblait s'être arrêté. Les journées étaient longues, et j'avais beau avoir sept vampires pour me distraire, je m'ennuyais énormément.

« La couleur de la robe que je portais pour mes 15ans ? ».

Je m'ennuyais tellement qu'Alice m'avait proposé ce jeu stupide, qui consistait à lui faire deviner différentes choses, les plus tordues possible pour rendre la tâche plus compliquée. Bien sûr, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, puisqu'elle maîtrisait passé, présent et avenir. J'avais supplié Edward de m'achever, mais il se refusait à nous blesser, moi et le bébé.

« Bella, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? » soupira Alice. « Bleue. Je suis sûre que tu peux faire mieux… ». Je réfléchis, agacée de ne rien trouver. Puis j'eus une idée.

« La couleur de la moto que je conduisais quand vous étiez partis ? ».

Je vis ses traits se crisper, et je sus qu'il lui serait difficile d'y trouver réponse. Je n'avais conduit cette moto qu'avec Jacob. Or, sa présence rendait impossible les visions d'Alice. J'étais sur le point de lui demander innocemment si elle avait un souci, quand une douleur fulgurante me prit au ventre. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mon bébé n'allait pas bien, et je compris que nous avions trop attendu.

« Carlisle !!! », appela Alice aussitôt, et quelques secondes plus tard il arrivait, ainsi qu'Esmée et Edward. Il se précipita près de moi et me prit la main.

« Ca va aller Bella, on est là, tout ira bien… », me rassura t-il en déposant un baiser sur ma main.

« Il souffre, il manque de place… », parvins-je à murmurer.

« Tout va bien se passer Bella, ne t'inquiète pas… ». Comment pouvais-je ne pas inquiéter, alors que mon bébé souffrait, et que j'allais sûrement mourir. Je sentis les mains glacées d'Edward se poser sur mon ventre, tandis que Carlisle s'organisait autours de nous. Je voyais toutes sortes d'instruments et de flacons qui ne me rassurèrent guère.

« Tout ira bien… Le bébé commence à manquer de place, mais rien d'inquiétant pour le moment. Carlisle va faire ce qu'il faut, et tout ira bien. Quand tu te réveilleras, tu n'auras plus mal, et tu pourras prendre notre bébé dans tes bras… ». J'ignorai s'il était sincère ou s'il cherchait à gagner du temps.

« Tu en es sûr ? », demandai-je toutefois. La réponse vint aussitôt, mais elle ne fut pas d'Edward.

« J'en suis certaine… ». Alice. Je sentis mon corps se relaxer et un poids quitter mes épaules. Si Alice m'assurait que tout irait bien, alors je pouvais me détendre.

« Merci… », murmurai-je, ma vue se brouillant aussitôt.

« Je vais devoir t'endormir Bella », m'expliqua Carlisle. Je n'étais pas très rassurée de ne pas assister à la naissance de mon bébé, mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'hochai la tête, et fermai les yeux sur mon ancienne vie, les paroles rassurantes d'Alice et d'Edward faisant échos dans ma tête. _Tout ira bien…_ J'étais curieuse et impatiente à l'idée qu'à mon réveil, je ferai la connaissance de mon bébé, de notre bébé. Je souris à la perspective d'un futur heureux et serein. La dernière chose dont je me souvins fut Edward embrassant mon front et serrant ma main dans la sienne. Puis plus rien…

* Fin *

**_Tadam!! Bon, j'admets, cette fin est encore plus cruelle que les précédentes. Mais si je veux garder des idées pour de futurs OS, je dois faire des fins comme ça, qui "boucle la boucle" et termine l'histoire, tout en ouvrant une porte sur la prochaine... J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, ou tout autre remarques. A très bientot. xxx_**


End file.
